


【Yugbam】《碎夏》c5

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: 混混谦 x 班长bambam//青涩少年偷食禁果//🚗🚗🚗#接上#：“想带你去个地方…”，话音刚落，金有谦便抓起床边的黑色牛仔外套披上肩，手顺势伸到后脑勺捋了捋有些蓬乱的发，挽起bambam的胳膊就往门外走去。





	【Yugbam】《碎夏》c5

bambam在身后一个劲问他到底去哪，那人不回答，将他一手抱上自己的摩托车后座，把自己的头盔塞进他怀里，跨上车背。车突然发动，刚戴好头盔的bambam险些一个咧砠摔下车，又被金有谦温厚的大手扶稳。

“搂紧我。” 金有谦侧过头对bambam说。

好一会，bambam才慢慢将手缠上金有谦的腰肢，隔着单薄的衣料能触碰到他坚挺的腹肌轮廓，好生暧昧。他将头埋进金有谦的背，悄悄吮吸那人身上独有的气味。

/22

夏夜热潮阵阵扑面，酥酥麻麻穿过耳畔。城市依旧喧闹不堪，灯红酒绿。驰骋于这片川流不息的土地，周围的一切括噪随它而去，仿佛世上只有我与你。bambam将金有谦搂得更紧了些，闭上眼贪婪享用这本就属于他的美好。

“到了…” 

金有谦将车停靠在一旁。bambam摘下头盔，映入眼帘的先是散乱的彩色霓虹灯，再仔细看，门面上印有艺术体字样的“BAR”。他知道这是什么地方，一个他从未去过也不敢迈入的地方。金有谦见他在门口愣住脚，上前轻轻拍了拍他的肩，“怎么了？”。

“为什么带我来这？” bambam脸色不太好。

“我…我想带你去我喜欢的地方看看…” 金有谦牵起他的手，低下头囔囔。bambam本就不是爱玩的人，酒吧在他眼里是有钱的花花公子和地痞流氓才会去的地方，但想到金有谦说喜欢，也就随他吧。

这里是年轻人的圣地，就如同HongKong的兰桂坊。噪耳的音乐，四处弥漫金钱的铜锈与高浓酒精，还有兔女郎身上刺鼻的香水。一群衣着暴露的男女在舞池中央摇头晃脑，天花顶上的彩色射线穿透面颊，使他们看起来好似行尸走肉一般，失去灵魂。

金有谦拉着bambam到一个吧台坐下，没过几分钟就有不少男人上前与他嘘寒问暖，更过分的是还有一些女人，领口都快开到肚脐眼了，还一个劲地往金有谦身上贴。bambam撑着脸在一旁闷闷不乐，金有谦忙于社交，与他人饮了好几杯酒下肚。吧台前那个酒保满脸猥琐笑意，盯着bambam目不转睛，bambam余光瞟到那人稀奇古怪的表情时感到胃里一阵恶心，扯了扯金有谦的袖子。

“怎么了…” 金有谦把他揽在怀里，嘴里吐着酒气。bambam刚想说我们回家吧，面前却突然又来了个男人，手上端着两杯酒向金有谦问好，金有谦笑眯眯地接过其中一杯饮下。bambam也只好把话咽回肚子。

“bam，我去趟洗手间，你坐在这等我，不许乱走噢…” 金有谦揉了揉他额前的碎发对他叮嘱道。bambam点点头，目光一直追随金有谦直至他进入洗手间。刚转身面向吧台时，正巧与面前那位酒保四目相对，那人依旧一脸猥猥琐琐。

他看见那人斟满了一杯他叫不上名的酒，慢慢推到他眼前，“喝一杯吧？” 。

bambam朝他白了一眼，“不了，谢谢”。 那人又把酒推得更近，“来酒吧怎么能不喝酒？” 。

“真的不用了…” ，bambam皱起眉，把酒杯往反方向推开。那人不依不挠，拿起酒杯就往bambam嘴边怼，bambam吓得手忙脚乱地想要阻挡，却被那人用蛮劲捆住两只手腕，“我注意你好久了呢…要不要和哥哥我玩一会？” 。

那人将那盛有高浓威士忌的酒杯死死抵在bambam的嘴前逼他饮下，bambam无法抵抗，紧闭的双唇被玻璃酒杯硬生生撬开，磕进他的贝齿，他感到杯里那股冰流滑入咽喉，浓烈的乙醇气息在舌腔中弥漫。突然，眼前一黑，下一秒便听见玻璃支离破碎的声响。

那酒保被一个浅金色头发的男孩紧紧掐着脖颈拽起，力度大到那人的双脚几乎离地，男孩闪着腥红色的眼，似乎有丝丝寒气飘散而出，冰冷得叫人直打哆嗦。“你他妈是不想活了？！” ，面对男孩的低吼，酒保瞬间败下阵来，嘴里含糊不清地想要求饶。 好在酒吧的拉丁舞曲过于噪耳，没有吸引过多人的注意。bambam扯了扯那男孩的衣袖，示意他带自己离开。男孩侧过头，看见他有些摇摇欲坠，恶狠狠盯了那酒保一眼，连忙松开手去扶bambam，搀着他离开了酒吧。

/23

bambam几乎是被金有谦背回出租屋的。手刚触上他的肌肤，一阵滚烫便从指尖传导开来。金有谦将bambam放在床上，转身盛了杯温白开递到他唇前。

“呜…谦…我好难受啊…” bambam皱着脸，双眼紧闭，全身止不住地轻颤，脸上的粉晕沿脖颈蔓延至胸间，垂涎欲滴。身上的白色校服衬衫开了两颗扣，稍稍俯下头便一览无余。

“我下次不会再带你去了。” 金有谦有些自责，bambam握着他的手说没事，你喜欢的我都喜欢。那一刻，金有谦真想吻他，想将他揉在怀里狠狠吸他的唇。bambam饮下金有谦递过的温水，躺下了身，在床上稍稍小憩。

“你今晚不回家了？” 金有谦见他过了好一会都没有要离开的意思，有些疑惑。

bambam躺在床上摆弄着手指，刻意漫不经心地摇摇脑袋。那人来劲了，嘴角藏不住笑容，看着他的小男友一脸宠溺。

“那我今晚要和你睡…” ，金有谦也许是觉得害羞，话音越说越小声。

bambam没好意地蹬他一脚，那人不恼，顺势握住他的脚腕，指肚覆上他的小腿轻轻摩挲。他本就怕痒，扭动着身子想要挣扎却突然被金有谦宽厚的胸脯紧压。

他感受到那人牛仔裤料里的肿胀正磨蹭自己的大腿。“谦…，睡…睡觉吧” 。

金有谦朝他坏笑，从他身上慢慢抽离，翻下了床，开始在他眼皮底下褪去身上的黑色背心。金有谦很白，花白的胸脯与腰腹映上屋内的暗黄灯光，肌肉线条刻画出的阴影使他看上去像健美的雕塑作品。反正，bambam早已盯他盯得灵魂出窍。

似乎是瞟到床上那人在半遮半掩地偷看，金有谦有些故意挑衅似的拉开裤腰处的拉链。

“金有谦，你！” bambam话音还没落，金有谦就已经把牛仔裤扯下，里头的黑色内裤有些紧身，使某些地方的轮廓十分明显。那人换上宽松的五分睡裤纵身一跃入床，将床上那人紧紧搂在怀里。bambam被他圈得有点喘不过气，身子开始不自觉地胡乱摆动，蹭着身前这人上半身赤裸的肌肤。

“别乱动…否则我要干坏事了…” 金有谦将他圈得更紧。bambam瞬时停止了扭动，耳根处一阵燥。屋内本就闷热不堪，头顶的吊扇根本起不到任何清凉的作用，再加上两人彼此相拥，暴露于空气中的肌肤早已密密麻麻布满汗珠。

“谦，好热，你过去一点…”。bambam热得睡不着，挪了挪脑袋。

浅金色脑袋其实也没睡，装作没听到bambam的话。bambam见他无动于衷，刚想用手悄悄将他推开一些距离，不小心触到那人身下的坚硬。

一发不可收。

bambam感到唇间突然覆上一丝湿润，那人的粉舌鲁莽挑开他的贝齿，贪婪吮吸。汗液交融，腰腹上的大掌肆意探入上身的白色薄衫，手法生疏地揉捏他的乳粒。bambam嘴里哼哼唧唧地叫唤，那人干脆将他的上衣剥去，唇顺势移到他胸前的凸点，把玩于舌中舔弄。

金有谦将bambam拢在身下，急不可耐抬头的性器隔着宽松裤料顶上bambam的小腹。身下的男孩已被脱得只剩一条内裤，全身的小麦色肌肤，虽然瘦弱却不乏有些肌肉线条，锁骨处的弯弧性感得恰到好处。内裤被拽着褪到脚腕，下身传来一阵短暂的凉意后又感到自己的反应物被那人温热的手掌包裹，bambam害羞得不敢看他，用手遮着脸。

“宝贝你后面好湿…” 那人的说话语调刻意情色，bambam脸更红了，后穴流出更多的黏液。

犹如偷食禁果的夏娃与亚当，初次经历性事的青涩少年揽着他所爱的男孩，生怕他疼而小心翼翼地挺入，过于肿大的性器硬生生将没有充分扩张的穴口撑开，肉壁间生涩摩挲，一寸寸将他填满。

那个瘦弱的男孩支支吾吾喊疼，金有谦吻上他的耳垂低声说宝贝我也好疼，很快就好了。下身的肿胀又挺进得更深了些，男孩的穴口深处紧得厉害，硬是把金有谦夹得射出津液，一股暖流冲入体内。可bambam嘴里的呜咽还没停，软着声音说自己下面涨得难受，金有谦握紧他的东西大力揉捏了好几下，bambam就射了，射了金有谦一手。

bambam连忙坐起身，拉过金有谦的手胡乱地把他手上沾染的乳白浊液抹去。

“你干嘛…” 金有谦问他。

“那东西…脏…”

金有谦一把将他的小男友揉进怀里，吻了口他红扑扑的脸颊说，“是你的就不脏…”。

—TBC—


End file.
